bloodbrothers2fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Elemental Arena/@comment-26300243-20150506110507
I advise DeNa to make the following improvement to the next PVP event: Players should NOT be matched with other players according to their ranks in "Normal arena league" Players should be simply matched with another player by their "current event rank". Consider 4 players A,B,C,D are queneing. Player A is a F2P and active in both events and arena (rank 500, Blood 3). Player B is F2P, active in events, but NOT active in arena (rank 200, Blood2). Player C is P2P and active in everything (Rank 50, Blood3). Player D is not very active (rank 1000, Blood 2). Under the current matching system, when Player A quenes in Blood 3, he will match with Player C. Player A will lose pretty badly because Player C has Bael, Moloch, Gan, Odin and Raven; hence receiving minial EP (~50EP). If Player A quene one league lower, he will likely match with Player B. Player A will have a slightly higher chance of winning, but he will NOT enjoy any win streak EP bonus (~220EP). However, when Player B quenes, he will likely match with Player D. Players B will make an easy win and receives win streak EP bonus and etc (220EP - 1000EP). So under the current matching system, Player A would never beat Player B, given the same level of effort. The fault being Player A involved in Arena more than Player B before the event, which does not make sense. I personally think the current matching system is not fair or logical. DeNa should seek advice from experienced gamers/game testers (like me XD) before they launch new events. Every imbalance event/ reward bring permanent harm to the game in the long term and players will lose faith and change to another game. For example, Player A just missed a powerful tank/healer while Player B gained one without much efforts. I already know a few players who quitted since this event, including myself. I am a Player A type of player. I ranked 50-100, or 100-250 in past events. I was in Blood 3 all the way, and I run a 5* Moloch, 5* Haver, 5* Morganis, 4/5* Gath and 4* Ghis. My win rate is 20% in Blood 3 and 85% ish in Blood 2. I play every time morale is filled and win 85% of the time, but I am ranking nowhere near 500. When I find out that Players with the same deck (or a worse deck) who did not put much effort in normal arena will actually gain more EP and rank higher than me, I pretty much gave up. Aside from a fair matching system, more attentions to the EP calculation and bonus rules are needed too. The rules are so unclear and there is, I believe, no explanations to the calculations. PVP events, unlike story events, are very player-competitive because you competite with other players instead of AI. A fair system is a must. I would like to see more rewards into mind-reading and fighting tactics in the next PVP, as they are the fundermental fighting elements afterall.